


Bliss

by agentlemanneverlies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, its pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlemanneverlies/pseuds/agentlemanneverlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji’s lips purse, his response nothing more than a cacophony of quiet hums. Koutarou’s hands continue their heavenly work, and he melts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I got home from volleyball practice and felt like writing something for Haikyuu... An anon asked for BokuAka with back massages and this happened idk... I'm still taking requests for pretty much any Haikyuu ship. If you have a prompt for me, submit it here: http://a-gentleman-never-lies.tumblr.com/ask

Deft fingers dig into Keiji’s back muscles, and he lets out a groan. Koutarou, with how smitten he is, can never seem to get enough physical contact. Any excuse to touch Keiji is a valid one in Koutarou’s opinion. He doesn’t have a say in the matter, not that he’s complaining. Koutarou’s hands are skilled, and in mere minutes, Keiji is limp against their couch and at the complete mercy of his boyfriend.

“Kou,” he whines. “I told you I’m fine.” He’s fine, sure, though he isn’t making much of an effort to stop Koutarou’s massage. He’s needed this; the closeness, the intimacy, and the love pulsating through Koutarou’s hands and numbing him. It’s been a stressful week, but this is enough to relax and refresh him.

Keiji can almost feel the pout he’s certain Koutarou has on his face, and he allows a reserved smile to grace his lips. “You’ve been soooo stressed, so just let me take care of you, yeah?”

Keiji’s lips purse, his response nothing more than a cacophony of quiet hums. Koutarou’s hands continue their heavenly work, and he _melts_.

“You had your last midterm today, right?” His voice is laced with curiosity and Keiji sighs contentedly at the realization that they haven’t talked in nearly a week. Exams can do that.

“Yeah. Physics.”

Koutarou whistles, and his fingers knead gently into one of the more firm knots in Keiji’s muscle, causing him to groan. “I bet you aced it.”

“Mmm. I’m sure,” he says, sarcastically, which earns him a snort.

“You’re so studious though, and you were studying for days. Honestly, if anyone can get a perfect score it’s you.”

Keiji’s heart swells a little at the genuine admiration in his boyfriend’s voice. Deciding that enough is enough, he rolls onto his side, causing Koutarou to frown. As much as he loves the older man’s gentle touch, there’s so much more he’d rather do… “Kou, c’mere…” Koutarou seems to understand exactly what he wants, because his eyes brighten exponentially, and within seconds, Keiji is pressed against a warm body. He closes his eyes.

“Keiji, you can sleep if you want.”

“Mmhmm…” He listens to Koutarou’s breathing, and allows his own to fall into sync. He’s exhausted, but he didn’t want to fall asleep without getting to snuggle. Keiji finds himself in absolute bliss as he dozes off.

And when he feels the gentle press of lips graze his forehead, a knowing smile appears on his face.

“Love you…”

“Yeah, you too.”


End file.
